Meeting the Parents
by maej26
Summary: Mike meets Alex's parents.


**Title:** Meeting the Parents  
**Pairing:** Mike "The Miz" and Alex Riley (Kevin Kiley, Jr.)  
**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the story. This is purely fictional.

**A/N:** This is chapter 12 or so in the long fic I've been working on since July. I just wrote this chapter and since I haven't posted anything this month and this chapter only moves the plot along without giving anything away, I thought I'd share it. BUT there's more to the chapter and I'm leaving out the last 700+ words because I want to save something new for when I post this with the actual story.

**Premise:** Alex's dad gives him tickets for a Thanksgiving Day football game. He takes Mike and this is what happens in the following chapter. It's set in 2010. Also, even though I don't state it outright, I have them living in VA but guess where Alex's parents really live! ;)

* * *

It's a nice neighborhood. The freshly mowed lawns are thick and green, vibrant even and the house Mike's sitting outside of looks like the one he grew up in, except this one's located in a cul-de-sac.

"You sure you wouldn't rather check into a hotel?" Alex asks.

"And do what? Sit there instead of spending time with you?"

"Well, when you put it that way," Alex grins winking at Mike.

"You checked with your parents and made sure it's okay we spend the night though, right?"

"I did. They're cool with it. They're just happy I'm able to visit and since our flight isn't until the morning they pretty much insisted that I stay the night anyway."

"Plus, it'll be nice to thank your dad for the tickets."

Alex sits there for a long second staring through the windshield and out into the distance. "Is this weird?" he worries.

"What? Bringing me home to meet your parents?" Mike asks rhetorically, sees a flash of uncertainty in Alex's eyes when he turns to look at him. "Of course not," he says placing his hand on Alex's.

Alex takes a deep breath. "Okay," he says, reassured.

As he walks around to the passenger side of the expensive rental car, Alex feels the heaviness of paranoia surrounding him, like his parents will _know_ but when he sees Mike standing there, any doubts he has vanish.

It's overcast, the wind starting to pick up.

"It got cold," Mike shivers as he's shutting the car door. Looks to the sky. "It's gonna pour."

Alex notices the wind ruffling Mike's clothes. His collar flips up so Alex thoughtfully folds it back into place.

"I'm over dressed." Mike shakes his head looking down to his designer suit and Alex has never seen the man act so critical towards himself before. "I should have changed into something more casual. Maybe I should." Mike loosens his tie, unbuttons his collar.

Alex places his hands on Mike's busy hands. "You look very nice."

Mike stops moving. Just looking at Alex calms his nerves. This is much more important than just meeting his _friend's_ parents. He wants to make a good impression. Doesn't want them to think he's at all like his character.

"C'mon," Alex says as he's tightening Mike's tie back into place. "You'll be relaxed once you get some warm food in you. Mom told me Pop made the best turkey last night. Sound good?" Mike nods and Alex brushes his fingers through the guy's hair just over his ear. "We'll come back to get our stuff after we eat."

**xxxx**

"Are they here?" An excited feminine voice rips through the silence. Doesn't realize the extent of which she startles the man she's speaking to. The older gentleman turns around suddenly, releasing the long curtains he's been holding back.

"Is Kevin and his friend here? I thought I had heard a car door shut a minute ago," the mature woman inquires of her husband again.

Alex's father nods. "Yeah, that was them, Lauren. They're walking up just now," he says as he turns to head for the front door opening it just in time.

"Oh, Kevin," Alex's mom squeals, using the pro-wrestler's birth name. "I'm so happy you could make it," she rejoices pulling her son down into a hug. "And this must be Mike," she says turning towards the guy with a fond smile. The former pageant winner disregards the fact that she's seen Mike with her son on screen for the past number of months, opting to meet her guest absent of any preconceived notions. Mike finds this _clean slate_ approach rather refreshing; a little odd, but refreshing nonetheless.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Kiley." Mike says extending a hand.

"Are you kidding? Call me Lauren, please," she insists ignoring Mike's hand and pulling him into a hug instead.

Mike felt a physical warmth the second he walked into the house but now he feels an emotional warmth as well.

"Kevin has told me what a profound influence you've had on his life," Lauren reveals, releasing Mike from her embrace.

Mike smiles, looks to the ground as the color in his cheeks soften like pink rose petals. "Likewise," he blushes looking back up to his host.

"And such a handsome young man at that-"

"All right, that's enough of that, Mom," Alex interrupts giving his mom a look of annoyance. It reminds her of when she'd unintentionally embarrass her son when he was growing up so she takes the not so subtle hint and backs off, Mike unable to restrain himself from giggling at the mother/son exchange. He's never had an opportunity to see Alex interact with his family before and he's thankful he can see yet another side of the man he's grown so attached to.

Alex touches Mike's arm commanding his attention. "And this is my dad, Kevin, my name sake," Alex says proudly.

"It's really wonderful to meet you, sir." Mike leans in, firmly shakes the sportscaster's hand. "And thank you so much for the tickets yesterday. You must be happy the Jets won."

"You're welcome," the older man acknowledges. "The Jets did just fine." He doesn't seem to be as receptive to Mike like his wife was, not even letting on that he once played for the team, but Mike never lets on that there's a noticeable _tension_ between them.

"Is Kris coming over?" Alex asks.

"Your brother came over last night but he couldn't make it again tonight unfortunately," Lauren answers.

"That's too bad," Alex says disappointed and then looks to Mike and taps his arm. "You would have really liked him."

"You boys hungry?" Lauren asks.

"Famished!" Mike answers enthusiastically. Takes off his jacket, passes it to Alex as he offers his services with anything Lauren might need help with.

Soon, the pair are sitting opposite each other at the large dining room table Alex ate at as a kid. They're enjoying a hot post-Thanksgiving Day meal and it hardly tastes like leftovers.

"This is really wonderful, Lauren," Mike comments.

"Oh, I am so rude." Lauren exclaims and Mike's not even sure she heard his compliment. She places her fork on her plate, the silver clamoring against the porcelain. "Congratulations on your big win, Mike," she says looking over to the champ sincerely.

Mike swallows quickly, is so flattered that Alex's mom is even mentioning it. "Thank you."

"You must have been so happy to have won that belt."

"It's a title, Mom," Alex interjects, feigning frustration.

"But you wear it around your waist," she argues.

"After all these years, there's just no convincing her," Alex teases looking up to Mike. "Does your mom call it a belt too?"

"Your mom does have a point, Alex," Mike jests. He's always had a pet peeve about people calling the championship a belt but cornering Alex like this is way too fun an opportunity to pass up.

"You're really gonna side with her?"

"Kevin, it's not about taking sides," Lauren mocks, further pushing her son's buttons.

"Yeah, no need to get defensive, Kevin." Mike emphasizes Alex's real name causing the guy to look up at him. And when they make eye contact, Mike reaches his foot out and brushes it against Alex's under the table, the two sharing an inconspicuous moment.

"Well, maybe she does have a point," Alex concedes looking to his mom with a growing smile. "But you know I'm only saying that because I want dessert," he insists, continuing the farce.

The three giggle, Alex's dad not seeming too amused by the playful back and forth. Just wipes his mouth with the corner of his cloth napkin. The vibe is easily detected by his wife so she feels obligated to deflect attention the best she can.

"Dessert then," Lauren declares, starts to stand up to clear off the table.

"I got it, Mom," Alex says, standing up immediately to counter her movement.

"I'll help you," Mike offers and the two make their way to the kitchen with the dirty dishes.

Alex walks up behind Mike and whispers in his ear. "You have to stop flirting with me out there," he begs.

Mike turns to the guy wide-eyed, mortified.

Alex looks at him with raised eyebrows. "Yeah," Alex nods, surprised Mike didn't realize the way he was coming across. He's usually so conscious of the image he's presenting.

"I must have gotten caught up in the atmosphere and-"

"I know, it was my fault too," Alex admits. "We'll just tone it down and it'll be fine."

Mike lets out a sharp breath and gets the pumpkin pie. Alex collects a stack of clean plates and the pie cutter and they head back to the dining room.

"Hey, Pop, you want some coffee?"

"Sure, son."

"Mom? Mike?"

The two also agree and Alex gets everyone, including himself, a cup of freshly brewed coffee his mom put on earlier.

Lauren serves the pie and hands Mike the first piece. "Kevin told me you're dating another wrestler, is that right?"

Mike clears his throat. Definitely wasn't expecting _that_ question. "That's right," the stunned superstar answers, setting the appetizing dessert down in front of him.

"The French one, right?"

Mike nods. "Her name is Maryse." He forces himself to smile, the taste of his girlfriend's name on his lips spoiling the sweetness of the pumpkin.

"Have you been seeing her long?" She ponders further, passing a slice of pie to Alex.

Mike doesn't blame the lady for her curiosity and maybe it's better this way, especially when looking back at the show he engaged in with the man across from him at dinner. His memory managing to exaggerate their flirtatious banter until it becomes increasingly obvious that they were acting like two high school students falling in love for the first time. "A couple years actually," he answers.

"Ah, that sounds serious-"

"Can you cut me a bigger slice?" Alex asks, attempting to shift the awkward conversation away from Mike. Passes the plate his mother just handed him over to his dad.

The aloof man to Alex's left takes the plate. "And what about you?" Kevin asks. "You seeing anyone?"

And with that, things become more awkward.

"Oh, uh," Alex stalls, hates to lie to his dad, hates to deny what's going on with Mike. "Not really," he says, his answer straddling the line of honesty.

"That's okay, honey," his mom says, her hand falling to his forearm. "You'll meet the right person when the time is right."

Alex dares to look up at Mike who's cautiously looking up at him.

Suddenly, a loud rumble echoes outside. The storm finally hits.

"We gotta get our stuff," Alex insists to Mike. The two excuse themselves and rush to the car to get their suitcases. The rain falling as a massive sheet of water, drenching the men through and through.

When they make it back inside, they find that the house lost power and it's not turning back on any time soon.

Guided by the luminescence of her cell phone, Lauren lights some candles and hands one to Mike and one to her son.

"Let me show you to the guest room," she offers, her gaze falling on Mike.

"It's not really a guest room," Alex mutters. "It's just Kris' old room."

"Tonight it's a guest room," his mom quips.

Alex chuckles light-heartedly. "That's okay, Mom. I can show him where it is. Go enjoy your dessert and we'll be down in a few."

"Just make sure you dry off before you catch a cold. Both of you," she instructs with motherly concern.

"Yes, Mom."

Alex leads Mike to his brother's old room and then fetches each of them a big, soft towel. Mike dries off his face and his hair, Alex mirroring his motions in front of him.

"Your mom is really nice," Mike says.

"Thanks."

"Your dad's a hard guy to read though," observes Mike.

Alex sighs. "I'm not really sure why he's acting like that. He's usually more personable."

"Maybe it's just stress from the holidays."

"I don't know," Alex says and then falls silent. His thoughts wonder to his father, hopes Mike is right and it's just stress related. "I'll let you change then. You're gonna go back downstairs to finish dessert?"

"Wouldn't miss it."

**xxxx**

After the dishes are cleaned and everyone retreats to their sleeping quarters, Mike sneaks out of his room and gently taps on Alex's door. Desperately wants to see where the guy slept as a kid.

"What are you doing here?" Alex whispers, slowly opening his creaky door. His eyes lighting up, perhaps due to the flame Mike's holding in his hands or perhaps due to another reason all together.

"Shhhh." Mike squeezes his way past the topless man, clad only in a pair of form fitting sweatpants. "I just wanted to see your room."

"Is that all?"

"Maybe," Mike flirts. He looks around. Even though it's dark, the lack of light doesn't diminish the detail he can see. Most of the walls are covered in ribbons of various colors, shelves with trophies of various sizes.

"Over-achieve, much?"

"Shut up," Alex says rolling his eyes, nudges Mike's shoulder. A comeback for a comment so ridiculously hypocritical is just too easy so Alex lets the guy have his fun. He goes and sits on the edge of his bed, watches as Mike looks over every corner of his room. He's grateful for how thorough Mike is, taking his time and in turn his own observations can continue.

"Is this you?" Mike asks turning towards Alex with a picture of a little boy posing with a baseball bat.

"Oh, that's embarrassing," Alex says getting up and reaching out to grab the picture but Mike pulls it away just in time.

"No it's not. You were cute."

Alex sighs. "That was my baseball phase and it didn't last long."

"Why not?"

"Because I sucked."

"I find that hard to believe."

"No, really. I hit the catcher in the head more times than I hit the ball…and that was with a tee, Mike."

Mike laughs. "Point made." He sets the picture down and picks up a second photo. This time Alex is older and wearing a football uniform. "Was this high school?

Alex tilts the frame towards him and nods. "Senior year."

"Can you imagine, the star quarterback and the president of the yearbook?" Mike teases and Alex just smiles. "We graduated the same year, you know."

"Yeah, I know."

Mike puts the photo back in its spot and turns to face Alex. "If you knew me back then do you think you would have liked me?" he wonders with a whisper so soft and timid.

"I think I would always like you."

Mike brings his hand up, Alex melting into the man's warm palm. "Thank you for showing me your life," Mike says.

"Thank you for coming with me," Alex responds turning his head further, kisses the inside of the guy's wrist and they just stand together for a long moment.

"I'm gonna go back to my room now," Mike says reluctantly.

"You don't have to."

"I'm not gonna do that to your parents," Mike says refusing the all too tempting offer. "Besides, you need a good night's sleep."

"Then stay," Alex urges taking Mike's hand in his own. "I sleep better when you're next to me."

Mike contemplates the invitation longer than he should, falsely getting Alex's hopes up but he can't stay. So, he leans in and kisses Alex's forehead. "Goodnight, Kevin."

Alex sighs. It was a valiant effort on his part, no one can accuse him otherwise. "Goodnight, Mike," he says letting Mike's hand slip from his own.


End file.
